


Devastating Smiles

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Spock freaks out in his head about wanting to freak out outside his head whenever Kirk smiles at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devastating Smiles

For 88.213% of his life Spock had faced many tests of his self-control.

He dealt with people who sought to evoke an emotional response from him, whether out of malice or curiosity. It began with his own young classmates on Vulcan but it continued even onto Starfleet Academy, though the methods differed upon the identity of said instigators. Other than the one break in his control as a child and his emotional compromise upon the destruction of Vulcan and all that had befallen that day, there hadn’t been many successful endeavors that managed to accomplish the task of getting him to express unrestrained emotion.

Which made his desire to smile back at his captain whenever he was bestowed with a radiant smile all the more unnerving.

He was receiving one such expression at this very moment. And it was taking every ounce of control that he had developed over decades of instruction in self-restraint, for Spock to hold his face stiff. To not reciprocate.

His was forced to flatten his hands against the science console in an effort to hide the faint trembling in his fingers. To turn his head to the console readouts to keep his face hidden.

Every smile, every devastating curve of full lips was destroying him. And he was slowly losing the ability to resist Jim Kirk.

“Hey Spock, what will you be doing during shore leave?”

Jim’s voice as teasing and light, an aural equivalent of a smile.

Spock controlled a shiver.

“I will be in charge of the remaining crew as one senior officer must remain onboard at all times,” answered Spock, his voice cool and flat of all emotional tones.

“The whole time? Oh, that‘s no way to have fun,” said Jim.

Spock turned to look at him, unable to resist. The impact of the slight smile Jim was sending, weakened his knees and he was grateful that he was sitting down. And the panic that welled within him at his own reaction made Spock stiffen. He set his shoulders back, and straightened his spine. He controlled his breathing.

“Vulcans do not have fun,” Spock said, in response to Jim’s expectant expression.

Jim gave him a disappointed look, but the amusement in his blue eyes revealed to Spock that he wasn’t serious.

Spock just raised an eyebrow at him.

It made Jim break his sad expression to grin right back at him.

Spock swallowed hard and struggled to fight off the involuntary twitching at the corners of his own mouth.

He knew he had failed when Jim’s blue eyes light up and his smile went incandescent.

It was as devastating as always and Spock had to finally admit to himself that Jim was defeating him.

It was more than probable that any day now, Jim would succeed.

And Spock would have no choice but to return the smile that had shaken him so much.

End


End file.
